The Secrets We Hide
by Dark-Huntress Moony
Summary: Dean and Sam run to Bobby's place for a home when Dean runs into trouble. Bobby gives them a place to stay but only on the condition that Dean works with him as his teaching aid at the high school. Dean agrees and soon finds himself interested in the cute A plus student who needs Bobby's class for an extra circular credit.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sighed as he pulled the Impala up to Bobby and Ellen's house, they had been driving for hours and Sam had passed out some time before hitting the South Dakota border. He looked over to see the 16 year old slouched in the passenger seat, his head resting up on a balled up sweater against the window. He couldn't help but smile at how young his brother looked, but he knew better, Sam was old for his age, both of them were. Dean slid the car to a stop and put it in park and he reached over and laid his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, we're here."

Sam lifted his head blinking at the house with sleepy eyes. He yawned and pushed himself into a sitting position. "What time is it?"

"it's late, almost one. Bobby said he'd still be awake so let's get inside and you get to bed. We can unload the car tomorrow." Sam nodded as he pushed the door open and stepped out of the car. Dean locked her up and they walked up the old stairs and opened the door. They saw a light on in the living room and walked over to see Bobby sitting and watching the ancient TV. "Bobby?"

The elder man turned his head, "bout damned time you idjits show up." He growled as he spun his chair around and wheeled over to them. He reached up and grabbed Sam by the shirt pulling him into a hug. "Been to long boys, you got tall Sammy, soon you'll be taller than Dean."

Sam laughed as he hugged Bobby, "yeah I hear that all the time."

Bobby let the younger Winchester go before turning his eyes on Dean. "You're looking good boy. How was the trip?"

"Long, we already ate so we don't have to worry about that."

Bobby nodded, "Sam go head on to bed, Ellen got your rooms ready for ya, Dean and I gotta talk a bit."

Sam looked at his older brother, concern written in his hazel eyes. Dean offered him a small smile, "It's alright Sammy, go get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

Sam sighed and nodded as he turned and went up the stairs. Bobby motioned for Dean to walk out to the porch and Dean nodded as they walked outside. He braced his back against the banister and folded his arms over his chest. "Bobby, thanks for this..."

"Quiet boy, that's what family is for. But I really should bend you over my knee. What were you thinking Dean?" The older man growled.

Dean sighed, hating himself for disapointing the only real father figure he knew. "I'm sorry Bobby, I wasn't. I just thought...if I could get enough money saved up I could get Sammy into College like he wanted to. He wants to go to Stanford, I looked into it and it's the big time Bobby. School is fucking expensive, and the money i was offered was to good to pass up." Dean hung his head, "I hate myself for it and even more when Sam became a target. I swear I was only trying to do right by him."

Bobby sighed, "I know boy, I ain't proud of what you did, but I sure as hell am proud that you tried to do what your daddy couldn't. Family is everything boy, but you shoulda come to me or Ellen."

"I owe you guys too much to let you help. After I got Sam squared away I was gonna try and-"

"Finish that sentence boy and I will put my boot up your ass." Bobby growled. "You boys are as much family to me and Ellen as Jo is. We love you boys and would do anything for you."

"Bobby-"

"You listen here Dean and you listen real good. You are gonna cut the crap and fix yourself up. I'll be damned if I see another Winchester go down the path of self destruction. You are gonna live here and work at the garage when I need you, and help me teach my few classes at the High School. You'll be paid, and Ellen and I will help out with Sam's college fund."

"Bobby what about Jo-"

"Jo has a full ride to some art school after she graduates this year. Family don't end with blood boy, weather you like it or not me, Jo, and Ellen are your family and we help each other."

Dean felt the tears in his eyes and he angrily brushed them away. "Alright Bobby, I'll do it."

Bobby nodded, "good, now go get some sleep you idjit, we can go to the High School tomorrow and get Sam ready to start. you're lucky that the year hasn't started yet, makes the paperwork less of a bitch." Dean nodded and moved to get past Bobby when the man grabbed his arm and looked up at him. "Dean, about your dad."

"Bobby, don't...we both know it was bound to happen. He's gone and there's nothing we can do about it."

"He ain't dead Dean-"

"He made it pretty damned clear that he didn't wanna see me again." Dean spat, "He wouldn't risk what he has now for his stupid whore of a son."

"You ain't a whore Dean. And I ever hear you say that about yourself I will bend you over my knee."

Dean snorted. "I'd like to see you try Bobby."

Bobby smirked, "Oh don't worry I'll just get Ellen to help."

Dean swallowed hard at the thought of going up against Ellen. "That's low Bobby."

He laughed and let the younger man go. "Whatever works, you're a good man Dean and a damned good brother, leave your past and look forward to your future."

Dean rolled his eyes, "That sounded cheesy, even for you. where the fuck did you hear that?"

"Blame Ellen, she makes me watch Dr. Oz and all that other crap. She says it's good for me."

Dean laughed and bent down to hug Bobby. "Thanks Bobby, for everything."

Bobby hugged him back briefly and then sent him on his way. "Go to bed Dean, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Dean nodded as he walked into the house and slowly up the stairs. He opened the door to the room that he and Sam would be sharing and smiled as he saw Sam passed out on the bed. He shook his head and walked over, slipping Sam's shoes off and moving him around to get him more comfortable. "Fucking hell Sasquatch, you're getting to big for this." He grumbled as he pulled the blanket over Sam.

"Dean? Are we gonna move again?"

Dean looked down to see Sam watching him with sleepy eyes and he brushed some of Sam's hair off his forehead. "Nah Sammy, we're home. For good this time."

Sam nodded as he yawned. "Good, I always liked it here, always feels like home."

Dean smiled, and in a rare moment of emotions, bent down and brushed a kiss on Sam's forehead. "Good night Sammy."

"Night Dean."

Dean smiled as Sam dropped back to sleep and almost instantly started snoring. He moved around the room quietly as he stripped down to his boxers and a T-shirt before getting into his own bed. He laid back and looked up to the ceiling, sending up a silent prayer to whoever was listening and saying thank you for being able to keep Sammy safe and for giving them their new life. He felt his eyes closed and he slipped into the first dreamless sleep he's had in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the door to the boys room burst open with a bang making Sam sit up and laugh as a blur of blonde hair flew by him and tackled onto Dean's sleeping form. A snarled curse and the rustling of blankets followed by the thump of bodies hitting the floor. "Son of a bitch! Damnit Jo!" Dean cursed as he rolled on top of the spunky blonde and pinned her to the floor. "What the fuck?"

Jo grinned up at him, her brown eyes happy and warm. "Thought I'd wake you up before I went to school since you assholes didn't get in till early last night."

Dean glared daggers at her as he rolled over and looked at the clock seeing that it wasn't even 6:30 in the morning. "Fucking hate you Jo." He groaned as he crawled up into the bed and yanked the cover back over his head.

"Excuse me boy? What did I just hear you say?" A stern voice barked from the door making Dean freeze in his bed.

Dean gulped as he lowered the covers and looked to see Ellen standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "Oh...Hi Ellen."

"Don't you 'Hi Ellen' me. Get your ass up and get over here."

Dean flinched and got up off the bed and walked over to her, reminding Sam of a dog with his tail between his legs. Even Sam flinched when Ellen smacked him upside the head making Dean curse. "What the hell Ellen?"

"You don't call or write, you deserved it." She snapped before her face softened and she pulled him in for a hug. "It's good to see you boy."

Dean stiffened before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her back. "Good to see you too Ellen."

She pulled back and nodded before motioning to Sam to give him the same treatment. "Alright, breakfast is ready for you guys. Come on down after you get dressed and we can get a plan in motion." She motioned to Jo to follow her and the bouncy blonde grinned following after her mother with a wave at the boys.

Dean flopped down on his bed with a small chuckle. "That woman still scares the shit outta me."

Sam snorted as he began to pull on a pair of jeans and his sweatshirt. "At least she loves us Dean, we don't have a lot of people we can say that about anymore."

The tinge of sadness in his younger brother's voice made Dean pause in lacing up his boots and he reached out to put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Hey, look at me." He said softly, seeing hazel eyes laced with pain and barely there tears. "Sam, we have family still."

"But Dad left-"

"Dad left because he's a good for nothing bastard. He chose them over us, and I'll be damned if you feel bad because of it."

Sam sniffed, the ache of their father leaving them still fresh. "Dean-"

"Sam, stop please. It's always been you and me, I made the decision for us to come here because I know that you wanted a stable home. Bobby is more of a father to us than Dad ever was."

Sam nodded, "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Dean grinned as they raced down the stairs with Sam shoving him to win the race into the kitchen. Dean growled as he locked Sam in a headlock, giving him a serious noogie as Sam struggled. "Ain't no way for you get out Sammy-boy."

Bobby rolled his eyes, "Dean let your brother go and sit down ya idjits."

Dean reluctantly let Sam go and they sat down with Jo snickering at them and Ellen shoving two plates in front of them. The boys grinned at their stack of pancakes with bacon and hash-browns and scarfed them down equally. After breakfast was finished and the dishes in the dishwasher Ellen and Jo left to get Jo to her first day at school and Ellen over to the Roadhouse for the deliveries to stock up the bar. They quickly unpacked the Impala, which wasn't a lot, and Sam grabbed his school bag. Everyone was then piled into the Impala and drove to the High School. Once at the School Bobby looked over at Dean, "You got all his paperwork? And have it changed the way I told you to?"

Dean nodded as he leaned over and grabbed the thick folder from the glove compartment. "Got it all right here Bobby. You're friend Charlie is a lifesaver."

The elder man nodded. "Good, that's good. C'mon."

They got out of the car, Dean grabbing the wheelchair from the trunk and sets it by Bobby's side of the car, watching the other man get out and into the chair. He bit back the sigh and the offer to help because he knew the man had more pride than even John Winchester. "Bobby? How are you going to explain us to your boss? It's not exactly our real names on record-"

"Do you think I'm stupid boy? I got papers sayin you are my sons, Dean and Sam Singer. Legal papers and everything sayin you are my boys now. I even made you change your names, that was the whole reason why you went through Charlie."

"How'd you get that Bobby? I mean didn't dad-" Sam asked softly.

Bobby's face darkened a moment before he shook it off, "Never you mind boy, just know that I got you both now and you're both my sons. Ya always have been, I don't need some damned piece of paper telling me that you are."

Sam sniffed and rubbed his eyes making Dean's heart ache at how much it meant to the younger Winchester. Dean smiled as he wrapped an arm around Sam. "Hear that Sammy? We're real Singers now."

Bobby rolled his eyes but a small smile made its way to his mouth. They moved past the kids hanging out before the first bell and got to the Principals office. Bobby led them inside and nodded to the woman at the front desk. "Morning Meg."

The dark haired woman arched an eyebrow and looked up from filing her nails. "Oh, you finally brought those boys in the pictures in your classroom?" Her gaze lingered on Dean, her dark eyes lighting up.

"Yes these are my boys Sam and Dean. Is Crowley in?"

She nodded jerking her thumb over her shoulder. "Go on in."

Bobby hustled the boys inside and watched as the chair spun around to face them. "Hello boys." the man said, his voice a smooth Scottish accent.

"Crowley, these are my sons Dean and Sam. We're here to get Sam approved for school."

"Ah yes, the ever elusive Singer boys. Tell me, why wait so long for them to come live with you?"

"Ain't none of your damned business Crowley. Here's all of Sam's paperwork as well as my paperwork to bring Dean in as my TA this year due to my handicap." Bobby growled as he slammed the papers down on the desk.

Crowley made a grand show of looking meticulously through each bit of paperwork. "Seems like you got everything in order you sour old sod." He growled as he signed the papers with a flourish before eyeballing Sam. "You, Sam, you got your paperwork from the other schools?"

Sam sat up ramrod straight. "Yes sir, transcripts and everything."

"Good, Bobby will lead you to the Councilor's office. Welcome to Sioux Falls High." With that Crowley dismissed them with a wave of his hand as he turned his chair around again.

Sam looked up at Dean with confusion written clearly on his face and the elder brother just shrugged as they followed Bobby out of the office and down the hall way. Dean opened the door for Bobby and Sam to go through first and was struck by a really pretty girl at the front desk. Before he could open his mouth Bobby tapped the desk to get her attention. "Oh, good morning Mr. Singer." the girl grinned.

"Morning Ana, is Naomi in?"

Ana tilted her head to the side as she looked at Dean and Sam. "Yeah, hey are these your boys you were talking about?"

"Yes, these are my sons, Sam and Dean Singer. Sam's the one we're getting signed up for classes, Dean is my new TA."

Ana smiled softly, "I'm glad you got one Mr. Singer, we were all worried that we had to drop the auto shop class. A lot of kids would have been disappointed."

Bobby snorted as a door opened and a stern looking woman motioned them in. Bobby pushed Sam forward and Dean followed after them and closed the door behind him as Sam took a seat. He leaned back against the wall and waited. Bobby motioned for Sam to lay down his folder and the woman took it. "Samuel Singer?" She asked, making Sam sit up straight.

"Yes ma'am."

"I am Naomi Milton, I'll be your guidance councilor while you are here. You're transferring from Normal Community West High School in Bloomington/Normal Illinois?"

He nodded again and Dean held his breath hoping that Bobby's friend Charlie's "alterations" held up.

"You're records say you are going to be starting your Jr year. You already took your ACTs and...scored in the 95% group of your class. Impressive Mr. Singer." She said with a nod.

Dean and Bobby both beamed with pride as Sam blushed and muttered a thank you.

"Well, I usually would suggest that you skip a grade, but it would seem that not all your credits transferred right, not to worry you are still slightly ahead of your class by one credit but not enough for me to suggest a class bump or an early graduation. Are you planning on taking the SAT's this year?"

"Yes ma'am."

She nodded as she typed his answer into her computer. "Alright, for our school you have all the credits for your Science and Math. Can you tell me what classes you were looking at taking before you moved here?"

"I was hoping to continue with my German classes, I wanted a swim class as my PE class, and maybe an art class."

Naomi nodded, "Alright, have you been looking at colleges?"

"I've looked into Stanford as my number one college. I want to go into Criminal Law."

"A fine profession. We do have a couple of prep classes for college, and even a class called Business Law if you are interested, not exactly criminal but it will give you a taste of what the Law can be like."

Sam grinned, "That sounds great Mrs. Milton."

Dean soon tuned them out as she and Bobby helped Sam get set up for Classes. He looked around the office and admired the pictures on the wall next to the woman's psychology degree. He found a picture of Naomi surrounded by a huge family, he recognized the redhead at the front desk and also saw Naomi with her arm looped around the shoulders of a really attractive boy with messy dark hair and enticing blue eyes. It was a happy family picture in the middle of spring and Dean felt something in his chest making him wish that he could give Sam those kind of memories. He shook himself out of his dark thoughts when he heard Sam call his name. "Huh? Oh sorry, what's up?"

"I was just asking if you'd like to go with your brother on a tour of the school, seeing as you are going to be helping Bobby with his classes." Naomi said.

"Uh...yeah sure, sounds cool."

Naomi nodded as she stood up and opened the door poking her head out, a few mumbled words later she opened the door wide and a guy walked in. "This is my nephew Castiel Novak, he's a Senior here and uses his first period as his free period, he can show you around."

Dean felt his heart nearly stop as he recognized the guy from the photograph he was just looking at. _Sweet Jesus Christ I'm going to hell_. he inwardly groaned. The picture didn't do justice, he was absolutely gorgeous. He was a little shorter than Dean, his hair making him look like he just rolled out of bed or had a meeting in the closet with a lover, and his eyes were a beautiful dark blue. He was dressed in what looked like a suit, a blue tie hanging skewed from his neck and it made Dean want to wrap that tie around his hand and yank him in for a kiss. He also had a long tan trench-coat hanging from his lithe frame.

"Dean!" Sam yelled in his ear making Dean jump.

"Sonofa...jeez Sammy."

"Pay attention will you?" Same gave him a strange look and shook his head. "C'mon I wanna get this done with so i can go to class."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Bitch." He muttered under his breath so only Sam heard him.

"Jerk."

Dean couldn't help but smile as he followed his brother and the cute senior out into the hall way to learn how to navigate the new school.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean knew he was in trouble from the moment those blue eyes set in on him. He knew he couldn't do anything, the guy was in high school for crying out loud, but that didn't stop is treacherous brain from wanting to know just how those lips tasted and wanting to know if he would be quiet in bed or if he would be a screamer. Dean didn't have to start at the school until the next day so after the tour of the school finished Dean found Bobby in the auto shop setting up for his afternoon classes. "Hey Bobby you need anything?"

"No, you gonna head home?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah figured I'd get mine and Sammy's stuff settled, probably cook up something for dinner."

"Dean you don't have to do that, I took you boys in because I love you."

Dean smiled, scuffing his boots on the floor. "Bobby, please, let me do this. You and Ellen have been so good to us and I just...I need to show you that I appreciate it."

Bobby sighed, "Alright boy, why don't you just make those bourbon burgers. Ellen will pick me up and we can all have dinner before she heads to the Roadhouse for the night."

Dean nodded. "Sounds good to me Bobby." He waved as he slipped back out the door. He spun around and smacked into someone. "Fuck, shit I'm sorry." He said putting his hands on the person's shoulders to steady them.

"Sorry, it was my fault Mr. Singer."

Dean stifled a groan as he found that he had run into Castiel. "I told you, call me Dean. I'm not that much older than you, I'm only 21."

"My apologies Mr. Sing-Dean." Castiel said adjusting his glasses with his finger.

Dean swallowed hard; the guy was a fucking tease. He had all these ideas of what to do with that tie, watch the blue eyes blow out with lust behind the glasses, and that plump mouth wrap around his cock. "So...uh...Casstie...Cas. What are you doing over here?"

Castiel tilted his head to the side. "Cas?"

"Uh...yeah I'm not all that great with names, so if they seem over complicated or a mouthful I tend to just shorten them. Cas it just easier."

"Hm...Well I am on my way to auto shop class."

"You are taking auto shop class? Why?"

"Is something the matter Dean?" His brow knit in confusion and if that wasn't the cutest damned thing Dean had ever seen.

"Uh…no. Just, ya know I hear you're the smartest kid in school so why bother with auto shop?"

"It's a non-core class credit I could use on my transcripts. It was also the only one that didn't seem a huge waste of my time." Castiel shrugged. "It's also a useful skill should any car I own break down."

Dean nodded. "Yeah I suppose it is." He looked to see Castiel looking at him with this odd sideways head tilt, unblinking in a very creepy fashion. "Dude, what's with the stare?"

"Aren't you Mr. Singer's TA? Why are you leaving?"

Dean blinked and snorted a laugh. "Yeah I guess I'm his TA, but Bobby says he doesn't need me. So I figured I'd head home and do whatever, get settled or some shit like that."

"Oh right, your brother mentioned you had just moved into town yesterday from Bloomington/Normal Illinois."

Dean stiffened. "Did Sam say why?"

"I didn't pry." Castiel said pushing his glasses up, the action was oddly endearing and Dean really wanted nothing more than to pull the kid close and kiss him stupid. "He just said you guys moved here and he was happy. He also wouldn't stop talking about you, according to him you seem to be in the same place as Heracles or Theseus."

"Uh…"

"They were great Greek Heroes. Men to be worshiped as gods among men. The way he talked about how you took care of him and how you are always there for him, well honestly I admire that, I wish I had that same relationship with any of my brothers."

Dean felt the heat in his cheeks rise as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Y-yeah, I suppose he would. Kid brother and all."

"I think it's more than that Dean. He looks up to you, and you should be proud to have such a smart guy for a brother. He's in all of my advanced classes and I was highly impressed, especially at his comprehension of Latin and Ancient Histories."

Dean beamed in pride. "Yeah, Sammy's the smart Win-Singer." Dean mentally kicked himself for his near slip up, but he rushed on. "He's wanting to get into some big name school, want's to study Criminal Law."

"Noble, well I suppose I shouldn't keep you, and I still have class to attend."

Dean nodded, "yeah, right, see you around Cas." He waved as he walked out the door, his mind still filled with bed ruffled hair and blue eyes. Dean stood at his car and let his head thump against her roof. "Awesome, theres gonna be this cute dude where I work," He glared accusingly at his crotch. "You just love making my life miserable." He grumbled as he got into the car and drove home.

The rest of his day passed easily enough, Dean got their room set up, their belongings put away and even the rest of the house tidied up. Jo and Sam got home first and were roped into helping with dinner. Bobby got home next and Dean looked around. "What about Ellen?"

"I was just gonna take mom a plate when I went in for my shift. We're short staffed at the bar and mom needs all the help she can get."

Dean sighed and nodded. "I'll fix one up for her." He said, "for now lets eat." Dinner went smooth and Dean listened as Sam babbled on about his first day. He was really happy that his brother loved their new home, even though it wasn't so much new it was really the only home they knew. Bobby had always been there for the boys, taking them without a fuss when John dumped them on his doorstep. Dean sighed as he bit into his burger.

"Dean? Everything alright son?" Bobby asked softly.

"Yeah Bobby, just everything is kinda hitting me at once today." He looked around to see that Jo was already gone. "Damn, how long was I out of it?"

"Nearly all of dinner." Sam said softly, his face a mask of worry for his brother. "Dean…"

"I'm ok Sam, I'm really happy that your happy here. I knew you would be, I was just thinking that coming here…well hell feels like coming home. I mean this is home."

Sam nodded. "Oh and Dean, you know that kid Castiel?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Apparently he's head of the GSBA at our school." Sam suddenly looked down at his plate and Dean's radar went off that something was weird.

"Sam?"

"It's the Gay Straight Bisexual Alliance. He says it's a safe haven for friends, families, and students away from bullying and a place where they could get support in dealing with  
issues. He says that they also do community work and it would look good on my college transcripts. Especially with schools like Stanford."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Sammy-"

"Dean I know, Jesus! This is something I want to do; I want to…to understand alright? I don't want to be some bigoted idiot like dad." Sam yelled. "You're my big brother Dean. And I want to support whatever you do, and whoever you love."

Dean blinked at his little brother before getting up from the table and walking around to embrace him. He felt Sam's head on his stomach and he sighed stroking Sam's hair like he used to when he was a kid. "Thank you Sammy." He whispered.

Bobby took a long pull from his beer as he watched the brothers. "Oh and Dean, just so you know, I'm the staff administrator of the GSBA. So yeah, you got stuck there with me too."

Dean groaned. "Awesome, just awesome."

Bobby laughed as he pushed away from the table to put his plate in the sink. "It'll be alright Dean, you'll do good for the kids. The first meeting is Friday after school."

Dean sighed and gave a quick noogie to Sam. "Fine, but you'll owe me a beer for this."

Bobby snorted. "The fuck I do boy. That's what it means to be a TA you idjit. Now let go of your brother, he's got homework to do."

Dean laughed and let go of Sam, running out of the room as the younger started chasing him.


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by easily, Sam and Dean adjusting to their new lives with no problem. By Friday Dean had found an easy current with his life, he drove to school with Sam while Bobby took his beat up old 71 Camaro claiming that he could still drive and that he didn't need a ride. Dean would stay around the autoshop, sometimes using the gym on his free periods when Bobby didn't have class, the school was cool and he was glad to see Sam finally gaining some friends and they were both able to put down roots. Friday had started off like any other day, Dean got up early and made breakfast for everyone, leaving Ellen's in the microwave with a note for when she got up. He made sure that Sam had all of his stuff and they piled into Baby to drive to school. In the parking lot Sam turned to Dean.

"So just follow Bobby to the room alright?"

"Dude I think I know my way around the school. I ain't gonna get lost going to class."

Sam rolled his eyes, "I mean to the meeting. Remember you're going to talk to the kids who show up at the GSBA."

Dean sighed, "you just had to remind me..."

"Well I don't know about you but Castiel seems to be pretty exited that you are gonna be there." Sam smirked, "he thinks it's pretty neat that someone like you is Bi."

Dean's eyes went wide. "You told him?!"

"He asked why I wanted to be part of the group. I told him that I knew someone who was bi and had a hard time dealing with it and he guessed it was you."

Dean groaned and let his head fall onto the steering wheel. "Damnit Sam."

Sam laughed as he opened the door to the car and got out. Before he shut the door he ducked in again and grinned at his brother. "By the way, he's gay and single too." Sam quickly slammed the door shut leaving a stunned Dean in his wake as he ran to where he met up with his friends.

Dean blinked as he watched after his brother, his mind a whirlwind around the new information that he was given. Castiel was gay...and also legal according to his school records (yeah Dean checked, but he needed to find out). "son of a bitch." He muttered as he grabbed his bag and got out of the car. He walked into the school, his body moving without his mind's say so and he felt something bump into him. "Whoa!" He reached out and took ahold of the kids shoulders.

"Sorry-Oh Dean, it's you."

"Heya Cas." Dean stamped down his earlier thoughts and flashed a grin. "Ya alright there? I didn't mean to almost mow you down."

"Are you alright Dean? you seem out of sorts."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just got a bomb dropped on me today by Sammy, you know how kids can be always droppin shit then runnin off." He heard Castiel laugh and he felt his heart nearly jump into his throat. It was a beautiful sound and Dean wanted to hear it more often. He wanted so bad to reach out and brush the hair from Castiel's face but restrained himself.

"Dean?"

"Huh? What?"

Castiel rolled his eyes, "I was asking if you're really comfortable talking with us at the meeting."

"Oh, yeah no problem. Ain't nothing big kid, I just wanna...ya know show kids that they can be any type of guy or girl." Dean shuffled his feet rubbing the back of his neck.

Castiel nodded as the bell rang and he shifted his bag. "Well, I'll see you in autoshop Dean. And at the meeting, again, thanks for speaking I owe you big for this!" Castiel waved as he ran off.

Dean shook himself from staring at Castiel's ass as the guy ran off and walked to the autoshop class trying to think of the most unsexy thoughts. The day passed with Dean still playing over that smile and that laugh in his head and desperately trying to hide a boner when the kid was in his class. Bobby had brought in some junker cars for the kids to group up and work in and with so few kids Castiel opted to work alone. He walked around the class and paused as he heard a frustrated growl from Castiel and he looked to see the guy ass up in the air with his body inside the hood of the car. "Problems?" He asked.

"Oh, hello Dean. No just having issues reaching part of the engine."

Dean arched an eyebrow as he moved to the opposite side of the car and bent over. "Where are you trying to get at?" He looked as Castiel pointed and he nodded as he moved around the engine, explaining everything as he moved. Soon the bell rang signaling the end of class and Bobby assigned homework as the kids rushed out of the class. Castiel hung back and looked at both Dean and Bobby.

"Mr. Singer?"

"Yeah kid?" Bobby grunted.

"I have the paperwork for the club for you." Castiel said holding out a folder.

Bobby took the folder and thumbed through the papers. "Good job kid, not that I expected anything less. See you after school."

Castiel nodded as he turned and left the class, Dean watching him as he walked away. He heard a snort from Bobby and turned around to see the older man smirking at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just you checkin' out one of our students. Didn't know you had a teaching kink."

Dean gagged and covered his ears. "I did not just hear you say that! Jesus Christ Bobby what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Bobby laughed as he wheeled himself out of the class to head to the teachers lounge for lunch. The rest of the day passed by smoothly and Dean soon found himself waiting with Bobby in an empty classroom for the members of the GSBA to arrive. He heard the door open and he saw Sam walk in with a pretty looking blonde and he smirked.

"Heya Sammy." He said making his younger brother jump.

"Damnit Dean!"

"So who's this pretty little thing?" He asked, giving his most charming smile.

The blonde smirked back and folded her arms over her chest. "He wasn't kidding when he said you were slicker than oil. I'm Jessica Moore, Sam's in my Advanced Chemistry class."

Dean clutched at his heart. "You wound me, I only wanted-"

"Dean stop it."

Dean laughed slapping Sam on the back. "I mean no harm. I'm just glad to see that Sam has found someone pretty to hang around."

"Dean!"

The elder Winchester cackled as he jumped out of the way of his brother's fist and moved to stand by Bobby again. Slowly more kids walked into the classroom, Castiel being the last one, and he closed the door. the kids all settled into seats and Bobby wheeled himself to the front of the class. "Alright, settle down you punks." he grumbled at them making Dean smirk as he leaned against the wall. "Now ya'll might know me, I'm Bobby Singer, usually Mr. Singer to you when we are in class. But here you can call me Bobby. Now let's go around and get to know each other and all that lovey dovey bullshit."

Dean snorted and quickly covered with a cough when Bobby glared at him. Sam sighed as he stood up. "I'm Sam Singer, I know a lot of you from class and I'm here to support a member of my family."

Jessica smiled as she gave him a pat on the shoulder and stood up. "I'm Jessica Moore, my older sister is bisexual and i have a brother that's transgender. And according to him I'm a total fag hag." She laughed as she sat back down.

The next girl, a redhead, stood up and grinned at her friend next to her. "I'm Charlie Bradbury and I've been in love with my girlfriend Dorothy Baum for four years. My parents took in Dorothy when her family kicked her out for loving another chick."

The dark haired girl next to Charlie stood up with a nod. "I'm Dorothy Baum and like Charlie just said, I got kicked out for being gay."

the last few guys who sat with Castiel between them caught Dean's attention. The taller one with stylishly spiked blonde hair stood up, "I'm Balthazar Milton, and I'm a equal opportunity sex partner. My family kicked me out so I live with my cousins Cassie and Gabriel."

The guy with lighter brown hair stood up with a put-upon sigh. "And I am Gabriel Novak, the cousin who took in his younger brother and cousin because our families are bigoted idiots."

"Hey, weren't you supposed to graduate last year?" Charlie asked.

Gabriel shrugged, "Possibly, though Cassie here won't let me just drop out, he told me no one would take me seriously and I needed my High School Diploma to get into culinary school."

Castiel snorted and shook his head. "And you all know me as Castiel Novak, I'm gay and I came out two years ago when I started this club for all of us to be able to have some like minded people to talk to."

Dean couldn't help but smile at how proud Castiel sounded. "And who's that guy?"

"Huh?" Dean's head snapped up to see all eyes on him. "Oh right, I'm Dean Singer. Sam's older brother and I just came out of the closet, officially, like four months ago. I figured I was Bi but leaned more to guys than girls and I'm just lucky that my brother and my dad both accepted it."

"What do you mean by officially?" Jessica asked, her doe eyes rivaling Sam's puppydog ones.

Dean sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I mean my...um...Uncle caught me with a boy when I was in my last year of high school. He got pretty pissed too, beat the hell outta me telling me that he wouldn't stand having a fag around Sam and told me that if he caught me again that I would never see Sam again." Dean's shoulder burned with the memory of it being pulled out of its socket because he tried to get away from a drunk John Winchester.

Jessica's brows furrowed. "How could he do that? He was only your uncle."

"I was in some trouble Jess, he looked after them for a time." Bobby interjected. "Tough I never knew about that..."

Dean sighed, "I didn't tell anyone. I hid that part of myself because I put Sam before myself. I learned a few months back that that was no way to live, so I began to be true to myself and decided to show Sam that there's nothing wrong with wanting to love another person, man or woman."

The club grinned and cheered making him blush hotly. The rest of the two hour meeting passed by quickly with Castiel leading the outline of what they were going to do for the year. After Sam told Bobby he was heading to Jessica's for a homework and Bobby was heading to the garage to work with Rufus until dinner time. He had tossed Dean the keys to the classroom and told him to lock up. Dean snorted as he began to gather up the paperwork that he and Bobby needed to fill out to give to the principle when someone cleared their throat behind him. He jumped dropping the files with a curse. "Damnit!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Castiel said as he bent down to help clean them up.

"Hey, I thought you left."

"Oh, no...I couldn't suffer riding home with Gabriel and Balthazar."

Dean arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"They were just being insufferable. They always tease me about the men I have crushes on." He said with an eyeroll. "God knows I love them but they just become to much sometimes."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I know how that goes. So what is your type? You seem to like the suave Robert Downey Jr. type."

Castiel smirked, "If I tell you will you tell me yours?"

"Sure."

"I guess I go for the bigger type of guys. You know militant types, a sexy mechanic thrown in here and there doesn't hurt either. Think Channing Tatum in G.I. Joe. A hot body doesn't hurt, but I like pretty eyes, preferably green."

Dean felt his heart leap into his throat as his mouth went dry. It sounded like Castiel was flirting with him by openly by talking about militant types and green eyes. He swallowed hard and licked his lips. "Ugh...I suppose I go for the kinda nerdy types I guess. I suppose like Elijah Wood, bedhead and blue eyes. I like the look of guys when they have that kinda sex hair. Turns me on I guess." Dean muttered, casting a glance at Castiel from under his lashes. He saw the blush on Castiel's cheek and knew that he had him. "Funny, you kinda match my type."

Castiel snorted. "And you match mine. What a happy and very lucky coincidence."

"Coincidence my ass." Dean snorted as he looked up with a grin. "So, blatantly flirting with a teacher..."

"Technically you're only a TA, but yes I suppose if we were to try anything it would be better to be discrete about it."

Dean laughed, "No kidding. So what do you wanna do?"

"Are you free tomorrow? I would like to meet up, maybe at the coffee shop?"

"Where everyone can see us?"

"You are Mr. Singer's TA and part of the GSBA, me being with said TA to discuss club business outside of school is not unheard of. I have met up with Mr. Singer many times over the years."

Dean smirked. "Fine, let's meet up tomorrow but how about at Roadhouse? Ellen makes the best burgers. And you don't have to be 21 to get in, just to drink."

"Seeing as I don't drink anyway that sounds fine." Castiel stood up with a smile. "I will see you tomorrow at around two?"

"Sounds good to me." Dean grinned.

Castiel nodded and handed him the papers before walking out the door. Dean grinned as he punched the air in victory before sliding the papers into the folder and leaving the school, floating on some cloud for the rest of the night.


End file.
